called Hubby ?
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: jinyoung menyukai Mark.. aw tapi bagaimana jika Jinyoung jadi ke ge'era ? bagaimana jika hanya dia yang berharap ? / Mark Jin here / hanya ff gaje, mian /


_**Apa kau menerima ku ?**_

 _ **Kau tidak keberatan dengan ku ?**_

 _ **Apa kau yakin ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mark x Jinyoung**

 **(dunno who's top / bottom just make it)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bromance, no rated M i hope**

 **Just a sweet MarkJin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Poison moon'96**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=o0o=**

"Semua berpusat kepada Jinyoung Pdnim."

Jinyoung melihat ke arah Jaebum yang datang dengan dua cangkir kopi ditangannya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih satu cangkir kopinya. "apa maksudmu hyung ?" tanya Jinyoung dan Jaebum menghendikkan pundaknya.

"barusan Jinyoung PD memanggilku dan menyuruh kita ke dorm satu jam lagi. Katanya ada yang akan dia bicarakan." Kata Jaebum dan mendudukan pantatnya disebelah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menyesap cairan pahit digelasnya dan menikmati sensasi manis setelah cairan itu menghilang. "ahh paling kita disuruh belajar lagi hyung." Jinyoung meletakkan gelasnya dan melihat ke atas. Langit begitu biru dan cerah ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Jaebum. " menurutmu kapan kita akan debut hyung ?"

"hmm.. entahlah namun aku percaya kita akan segera menuai hasil kerja keras kita ini Jinyounggie.." Jaebum menepuk kepala bersurai hitam milik Jinyoung dan menikmati waktu santai seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersantai mereka kini Jinyoung dan Jaebum berjalan pulang menuju dorm dan menemukan banyak sepatu dipintu masuk. "PD'nim kau disini ?" tanya Jaebum dan CEO mereka menyembulkan kepalanya dari kejauhan.

"ohh ya , kemarilah kalian aku akan mengenalkan kalian pada teman baru kalian." Kata CEO Park dan membuat Jaebum dan Jinyoung saling berpandangan mendengar kata teman baru.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung berjalan masuk dan menemukan dua pemuda dengan wajah asing duduk melihat mereka dengan bingung. Sama , Jinyoung dan Jaebum juga memandang mereka dengan bingung. Seakan ayah mereka akan menikah dengan janda dua anak.

"duduklah. Dan dengarkan, Now introduce your self.. dont be shy.. they will be your friends." Ucap CEO Park dan kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

" I am Yi En Tuan, or Mark . I am from America." Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk. Namanya Mark. Dan Jinyoung melihatnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik. Apa Mark bisa mengerti bahasa korea ?

"umm.. I .. I .. BamBam.. Kunphimook Bhuwakul.. yes .. Thailand.." kekeh Bambam dengan wajah memerah sampai telinganya. Mungkin pemuda ini merasa malu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang minim.

CEO Park tersenyum khas ayah yang melihat anaknya sendiri , ia menepuk kepala Mark dan Bambam dengan sayang dan kemudian melihat Jaebum dan Jinyoung. "karena mereka masih baru disini , ku harap kalian menjaga mereka. Dan membantunya. Apa kalian bisa membantu ku ?" tanyanya dan Jinyoung mengangguk mantap.

"tentu saja aku bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk mereka. Nah Mark. Mark.. here.." Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya memanggil Mark untuk mengikuti.

Mark menatap CEO'nya dengan wajah bingung dan CEO Park tersenyum.

"its okay , he will help you ,, just trust him.. he is nice guy." Ucapnya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk permisi dan meninggalkan mereka. Jaebum menggeleng dan melihat anak kecil didepannya.

Tentu saja harusnya Jaebum tau wajah chic dan sexynya cukup garang untuk menakuti bocah Thailand dihadapannya. Bambam menunduk takut dan kemudian merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya. "come on.. follow me."

Kini Jinyoung membereskan tempat tidur disebelahnya yang biasanya Jaebum tidur. Tapi karena Mark dan Bambam datang kini mereka harus tidur terpisah agar mereka bisa berbahasa dengan lancar meskipun sedikit.

"this.. for sleep.. kau tau ? tidur.." Jinyoung yang juga tidak fasih bahasa Inggris mempraktekkan tidur dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Dan Mark mengangguk mengerti. Mark kemudian meletakkan koper dibawah dan duduk, Jinyoung juga mengikuti melihat apa dia bisa membantu Mark.

" _what is your name_ ?" tanya Mark dan Jinyoung menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jinyoung .." jawabnya dan Mark mengangguk. Mark kemudian membongkar bawaannya dan memberikan sebuah gelang kecil dengan hiasan gigi hewan pada Jinyoung. "for me ?" tanya Jinyoung.

" _yes.. you're my friends now.."_ Mark tersenyum dan membuat sesuatu dalam hati Jinyoung aneh. Rasa excitednya berubah menjadi rasa yang lain , rasa yang membuatnya bingung. Rasanya berbeda seperti saat dia bertemu Jaebum pertama kali.

Jinyoung memakainya ditangan dan membantu Mark menata pakaiannya. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dan mencari Jaebum dan Bambam. Dia melihat Jaebum yang tiduran dengan Bambam yang menata pakaiannya sendiri. "kau harusnya membantunya hyung."

"aku sudah mencobanya namun dia menolak. Kapan kau akan masak makanan ? aku mulai lapar.. jangan-jangan mereka juga belum makan Nyoung.." ucap Jaebum dan bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk perutnya.

"ah baiklah.. Mark.. Mark.. come here.." panggil Jinyoung dengan nada keras dan membuat Mark datang dengan mata membulat.

"yes Jinyoung ?" tanya Mark dan kemudian Jinyoung memberikannya sebuah jaket. Dan dia memakai jaketnya sendiri.

"lets go. Kita beli bahan makanan.. You know dinner.. food.." ucap Jinyoung dan membuat Mark mengangguk.

Jinyoung berjalan duluan dan Mark mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan ditengah dinginnya sore hari dan Jinyoung menarik tangan Mark dan mengapit lengan Mark.

"dingin sekali .. aku bisa beku kalau begini." Jinyoung mungkin lupa mungkin pemuda di Amerika tidak melakukan skinship sejauh ini. Karena saat ini dia merasakan Mark diam saja. "ah.. im sorry.." ia menghempas Mark dan rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

Apa Mark akan membencinya ?

Apa Mark jijik dengannya ? kenapa Mark diam saja..

Pantas saja ... pasti dia terkejut...

Jinyoung berjalan cepat melewati Mark dan masuk ke salah satu toko disana. Ia mengambil keranjang dan mengisinya dengan acak. Ia tengah sibuk menepis bayangan bagaimana pendapat Mark tentang dirinya. Saat ia memasukan lemon ke dalam keranjangnya sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Ia melihat ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan disana Mark tersenyum.

" _hey.. why so greedy ? are you sure ?"_ tanya Mark dan kemudian Jinyoung melihat ke arah keranjangnya. Penuh dengan lemon. Ia tersipu dan mengembalikannya ke konter lemon. Mark ikut membantunya.

Kemudian Jinyoung menarik nafas. Ia menjernihkan kepalanya dan mengambil bahan makanan yang tepat. Saat ia membayar makanan ia kemudian mengambil ice cream dan menarik Mark dengan sopan, hanya menarik bajunya saja.

"kau suka yang mana ? take you want ." suruh Jinyoung dan Mark mengambil rasa vanilla. Kemudian mereka menuju kasir. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke taman bermain dan Jinyoung duduk di ayunan memakan esnya sebelum mencair sampai dorm.

Ia melihat Mark yang ada disebelahnya menikmati esnya dalam diam. Ia mungkin merasa aneh. Tapi Mark benar-benar hal unik yang tidak ingin dia lewatkan sebentar saja.

"Jinyoung."

Jinyoung terkejut saat Mark memanggilnya. "yes ? whats wrong Mark ?" tapi Jinyoung kemudian membuang pandangannya , ia tidak ingin melihat Mark.

Mark kemudian turun dari ayunannya dan menarik Jinyoung untuk berdiri. Ia kemudian mengapit lengan Jinyoung dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya. " _Im okay with this.. so dont sad anymore okay Ji_ ?"

Jinyoung merasakan mungkin wajahnya panas melihat Mark dengan senyumannya yang mendebarkan. Ia kemudian menarik Mark kepelukannya dan menggumankan sesuatu. Aroma entah yang Jinyoung cium dari leher Mark, mungkin wangi tubuhnya atau wangi parfumnya. Yang jelas Jinyoung menyukainya.

"good ..I like it Mark.." Jinyoung tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Mark.

=o0o= 2011 =o0o=

Setahun berlalu, Mark dan Bambam sekarang sudah bisa berbahasa korea lebih baik dan lancar membuat Jinyoung sedikit kehilangan. Seperti bagaimana wajah bingung Mark saat mereka pergi ke sauna pertama kali. Atau memesan tteokboki dan makanan lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya Jinyoung menyadari, rasa aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya adalah rasa suka pada Mark.

"yes.. Hyung is older brother.." Jinyoung menjelaskan pada Mark kenapa dirinya akan memanggil Mark dengan embel-embel hyung sekarang.

"umm.. aku sedikit benci." Kini Mark mulai bisa membalas perkataan Jinyoung meski Jinyoung harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk memulai pembicaraan. Meski terkadang Mark bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung dengan bahasa Korea , tapi tentu saja masih minim. " _can you call me Hubby ?"_

"crazy hyung.." Jinyoung mengumpat pada Mark dengan wajah memerah dan memang menyebalkan. Rasanya Jinyoung ingin melepas jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kuat seperti ini didekat Mark membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Jinyoung merebahkan dirinya diranjang dan tidur menyamping melihat Mark. Pemuda Amerika itu tersenyum hingga gusinya kelihatan. Sepertinya dia masih tertawa melihat Jinyoung yang tersipu.

" _hey.. can I sleep with you ?"_ tanya Mark dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jinyoung dia sudah melompat ke ranjang Jinyoung dan tidur dengan lengan Jinyoung sebagai bantalannya. Kemudian mengubur tubuh mungil dan wajahnya ke tubuh Jinyoung. " _Good night hubby.."_

-o0o-

Jinyoung berdiri didapur menyiapkan 4 cangkir susu vanilla hangat dan mempersiapkannya di meja makan. Ia sudah merasa seperti istri yang baik. Kadang ia berfikir, ia adalah istri. Jaebum sebagai SUAMI dan Mark sebagai SELINGKUHAN kemudian Bambam adalah ANAK TIRI.

"pfft kau idiot Jinyoung.." Jinyoung terkekeh sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

" _yes daddy.. he is hot guy.. he is perfect_.."

Jinyoung melihat Mark yang keluar dari kamar dengan membawa ponselnya. Ini hari Minggu dan biasanya Mark akan video call dengan keluarganya. Mark berjalan mendekati dirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Mengarahkan kamera ponsel untuk merekam dirinya juga.

" _waaw.. he is so handsome.. Mark.."_ Raymond Tuan, ayah Mark memuji Jinyoung dan Jinyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Mark mengenalkan dirinya pada ayahnya.

" _can we come dad ? I miss you all , but I wont leave him alone in here_.." Mark melakukan pouting lips dengan imutnya dan membuat ayahnya tertawa. Jinyoung hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama sembari sesekali menyesap susunya.

" _yes take him.. but dont forget , tell to his family first_.." suara ayah Mark seperti mengingatkan.

" _okay dad.. thanks.. see you_.." Mark kemudian mematikan sambungannya dan melihat Jinyoung.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Jinyoung dan menyesap lagi susunya.

"ayo bersiap. Kita ke LA." Jawab Mark dengan gembira dan membuat Jinyoung hampir tersedak.

"hyung, kita ini trainee.. apa mungkin kita pergi pulang jika bukan hari libur ? dan kalaupun libur tentu saja tidak sampai seminggu.." omel Jinyoung memikirkan jika Mark akan pergi ijin kepada CEO , Mark bisa saja dilempar dari lantai 5 jika mengatakan itu.

"aku hanya ingin suasana kekeluargaan Ji.." Mark menunduk dan Jinyoung jadi merasa bersalah. Ia juga tau rasa rindu itu tapi tetap saja. Sepertinya akan sulit jika pulang ke LA.

"ke rumah ku saja. Mungkin 2 hari masih bisa hyung. Kau mau ?" tawar Jinyoung dan Mark melihatnya dengan cepat.

"tentu saja.. kapan kita bisa pergi ?" tanya Mark dan membuat Jinyoung menggeleng.

Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung yang kemudian memberinya segelas susu.

"minumlah.. kita tanya Jaebum dulu." Jelas Jinyoung dan Mark langsung meletakkan gelasnya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Jinyoung. Lagi dengan senyuman khasnya ia kemudian menepuk punggung Jinyoung.

"kira-kira kapan kita akan makan es lagi ? aku mau quality time dengan mu."

Jantung Jinyoung sudah siap untuk meledak mungkin.

-o0o-

"hey Mark hyung .. ayo makan.." ajak Bambam dan duduk disamping Mark yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa soal bahasa korea.

"sebentar, Jinyoung kau mau ikut ?" kini Mark bertanya pada Jinyoung yang asik meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan memandangi Mark.

"tidak, perut ku sakit.. kalian saja sana.." ucap Jinyoung dan kemudian suara riuh terdengar dari depan pintu masuk. Dari suaranya Jinyoung yakin jika ada orang dengan bahasa China tengah berbicara disana.

Tak lama kemudian Jaebum dan dua pemuda lainnya masuk. Yah seperti dulu, namun posisinya Jinyoung yang sebagai istri melihat Jaebum masuk membawa dua anak haram. Jinyoung menggeleng, ia hanya menyukai Mark.

Jaebum menatapnya heran kemudian melempar pandangan pada dua orang dibelakangnya. Ia menunjuk pemuda dengan hidung yang manly dengan titik hitam di area matanya. " dia Kim Yugyeom, kemudian dia yang berisik ini.. Wang Jackson. Calon member kita lagi."

"heol berapa orang Pdnim akan mendebutkan kita ?" tanya Jinyoung dengan kaget kemudian air muka Jaebum berubah serius.

"kita ? hanya akan ada kita sekarang ini. Kau dan aku , Jinyoung , sebentar lagi kita akan debut." Jelas Jaebum dan kemudian memberikan beberapa file ketangan Jinyoung. Kemudian Mark ikut membacanya.

"selamat untuk debut kalian." Mark mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan membuat Jinyoung melihatnya dengan pandangan terluka. Apa Mark tidak sedih atau kehilangan ? apa selama ini dia hanya berharap...

=o0o=

JJ project. Nama dari grub yang akan debut dan mengawali karir dari drama musikal 'Dream High 2'. Seharusnya Jinyoung senang. Mimpinya sudah didepan mata dan segalanya akan terbayarkan. Namun kenapa hatinya kosong.

"kau baik-baik saja ? setelah ini kita akan ke studio. PDnim menunggu kita jam 8 malam. Kau siap kan ?" Jaebum bertanya sembari menyerahkan sekaleng cola dingin pada Jinyoung.

"ku pikir aku siap. Apa kita bisa kembali ke dorm dulu ?" tanya Jinyoung dan Jaebum mengangguk.

"aku ingin mandi dulu sebelum nya, tapi Jinyoung , apa mungkin kau menyukai Mark ?" tanya Jaebum dengan entengnya membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa membalas perkataanya beberapa saat.

"apa maksudmu.. bagaimana aku menyukainya jika aku bersama mu dan yang lain ?" Jinyoung berkelit berusaha menutupi nada paniknya.

"benarkah ? karena akan mengganggu pekerjaan jika kau menyukainya, kau tau kita debut duluan dan melakukan promosi, kau tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaan mereka kan ? jalan mereka masih panjang dan tidak menentu." Jaebum menaruh kaleng sodanya dan menatap Jinyoung yang memerah.

Ia menepuk kepala Jinyoung seperti seorang kakak yang pengertian. " kita akan absen hanya untuk beberapa saat tenang saja Jinyoung, "

=o0o=

Jinyoung membuka pintu dorm dan mendengar betapa riuhnya suasana dorm. Saat Jaebum menghilang ke dapur seseorang berteriak dengan keras. Meneriaki kata 'B-boy King.. Wo Ai Ni'. Begitulah yang Jinyoung dengar.

Ia menatap sekeliling berusaha menemukan Mark. Ia membuka beberapa kamar dan akhirnya ia menemukan Mark. dia tengah membaca di ranjangnya kini dia sekamar dengan Jackson. "kau pulang ? kau mau makan ?" tanya Mark tanpa melihat Jinyoung.

"tidak aku hanya akan mengambil pakaian ku kemudian pergi , ku pikir kita akan bertemu 3 atau 4 bulan lagi. Tapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jinyoung sembari menuju lemarinya dan membuka pintunya, memasukan asal pakaian hitam ke dalam ranselnya.

"kau sudah sibuk dengan debut mu, aku turut senang _. Chukkae Jinyoung..._ " Mark kemudian menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum sampai Jinyoung sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Jinyoung mengunci Mark di celah kecil antara dinding dan lemarinya.

"kau tampak berbeda Hyung.. apa kau kesal ?" tanya Jinyoung dan Mark menggeleng. Mark merasa sangat mungil jika Jinyoung berdiri didepannya begini.

"aku hanya kesal aku tidak melihat Hubby ku lagi. Fine ? so let me go now Jinyoung." Mark mendorong Jinyoung dan meninggalkannya.

Jinyoung merasa terluka. Tidak , ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"aku merindukan mu Hyung.. kau tidak tau itu kan.. " Jinyoung masih menunduk dan seseorang meraih tangannya.

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Mark yang menggandeng tangannya. Sejak kapan ? apa dia mendengarnya ?

Jinyoung menutup matanya saat Mark mendekat. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Mark menyapu kulit wajahnya.

Hingga rasa dingin menyergap bibirnya. Jinyoung membuka matanya dan ia melihat bagaimana kerennya Mark mencium dirinya.

"I miss You more hubby.." ucap Mark setelah selesai mencium Jinyoung.

=o0o=

JJ Project tengah diberi cuti 2 hari oleh Pdnim dan membuat Jinyoung berteriak girang begitu keluar dari kantor JYP. Jinyoung dan Jaebum segera pulang dan saat Jinyoung membuka pintu dorm dia disuguhi bagaimana Mark dan Jackson tengah bermain pepero kiss didepan Yugyeom dan Bambam yang wajahnya penuh coretan hitam.

Jackson melihat Jinyoung dan langsung mundur dari Mark dan begitu juga Mark yang langsung membuang muka. Jinyoung merasa tidak enak kemudian ia duduk didekat mereka. "kalian main apa ? Jaebummie ayo kita ikut main."

"hey Hubby..kau libur ?" Mark bertanya dan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

"b-boy king.. can we just go please ?" Jackson langsung bangkit berdiri menghampiri Jaebum dan memeluknya. Wang puppy, kadang Jinyoung mendengar Jaebum memanggil Jackson seperti itu.

"why ? im tired Wang.." keluh Jaebum. Dan akhirnya Jackson mengikuti Jaebum kedapur.

Jinyoung tau, pasti Jackson menghindari dirinya, ia menghela nafas, dan bangkit berdiri masuk ke kamar Jaebum dan membanting pintunya.

Ia melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memeluk boneka beruang yang entah milik siapa. Membenamkan wajahnya. "Park Jinyoung kau kenapa.. kenapa kau marah sendiri .. itu hanya ciuman.. orang amerika bahkan sering berciuman dengan anjing ,, aku tidak seharusnya kelepasan begini,," Jinyoung memikirkan kembali saat Mark menciumnya itu. untuk apa dan kenapa ?

Jinyoung melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan itu suara Jaebum. Dia duduk disebelah Jinyoung yang menghadap tembok.

"hey Jinyoungie.. kau jangan marah pada Jacksonnie.. okay ? dia memang sangat touchy.."

"aku tidak marah.. aku tidak marah Jaebummie.. kau membuatku seperti anak gadis yang labil.."

=o0o=

Jinyoung kini duduk sendirian di balkon dorm dengan memegang sebuah pesawat kertas berisi tulisan acak yang ia buat daritadi.

"hey Jinyoungie.."

Jinyoung melihat Jackson yang membawakannya segelas susu dingin. "minumlah itu aku yang buat."

Jinyoung menerimanya dalam diam dan kembali menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang ia buat, ada sekitar 5/7.

"apa kau terganggu dengan ku jika aku bermain dengan Mark ?"

Pertanyaan Jackson sukses membuat Jinyoung membulatkan matanya. " apa maksudmu ? kau terlalu banyak berfikir Wang."

-o0o-

Dengan vakumnya JJP membuat Jinyoung kacau, bagaimana tidak . ada member baru Choi Youngjae dan ia harus pelatihan beberapa saat sebelum debut dibawah nama Got7. Dan ia harus menghadapi Mark yang terus melihatnya dari Jauh, karena sekarang Jinyoung lebih senang dekat dengan Bambam dan Yugyeom.

"iuuh kau menjijikan Gyeom.." pekik Bambam melihat Yugyeom memakan kimbab yang jatuh ke lantai. Mereka baru saja berlatih koreo dance debut girl girl girl. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa kau akan terus marah hubby ?" Mark tersenyum dan tidak membiarkan Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya.

"tidak aku tidak marah.. aku tidak pernah marah pada mu. Sekarang lepaskan." Pinta Jinyoung dan Mark kemudian melepaskannya.

"semakin kau mengelak itu membuatmu terlihat mengakuinya hubby.."

=o0o=

Debut stage sudah didepan mata , dan Jinyoung masih menghindari Mark. Ini tidak benar. Mark harus membenahi Jinyoung.

Akhirnya ia mengundang Jinyoung ke back stage yang masih kosong, ia melihat Jinyoung yang datang dengan Jaebum , benar dia menempel lagi pada Jaebum.

"tinggalkan kami berdua." Suruh Mark dan Jaebum pun menghilang.

"hubby , kita akan debut." Ucap Mark dan Jinyoung mengangguk.

"iya aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat

"dan aku menyukaimu."

"iya aku.. hah ?" Jinyoung melihat Mark yang tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah cincin bewarna kuning. Jinyoung melihat cincin itu dengan bingung.

Mark mendekat dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Jinyoung. Dan memberikannya kecupan.

"aku menyukai mu hubby, kau milik ku sekarang."

Jinyoung menahan rasa malunya dan ia memeluk Mark dengan erat. "aku juga menyukai mu hyung ,, sangat , sejak kita pertama kali bertemu hyung."

"aku tahu itu.."

"kau tahu ? sejak kapan ?" tanya Jinyoung kaget. Mark menepuk pipi kekasihnya dan menciumnya.

"tentu saja sejak aku tau kau sangat cemburu dengan Jackson.. kau terlalu polos baby."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

….

.

Picisan apa lagi ini wks

May review ?

Love ya~


End file.
